Chance
by nekoshrinemaiden
Summary: [?Oneshot?] Rin and Kohaku meet by chance. It's up to chance again to determine their fate.


Fluffy with slight OCCness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All characters here belong to the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

A sullen looking girl sighed as she watched people stroll by her nonchalantly. 19 year-old Rin sat on a bench at the center of Crystal Valley Park as she contemplated about her schedule for the day, "Leave it to Souten to forget two week old plans to make a date with a guy. What should I do now?" She sighed and let her head roll back to rest on the bench. As her eyes started to shut an image of a dark haired guy immediately slid into her mind as it often did recently. Ever since she had helped him out at Always, the convenience store where she worked at, her mind just wouldn't shut up or let her forget about him.

--------

About a week ago it had been pouring and business at the store was going the way it usually did during summer storms. Rin had been told to straighten up one of the aisles when the door opened to let in a thoroughly soaked guy with water streaming down his chocolate brown ponytail and no umbrella. She watched while trying not to laugh as he tried to dry himself. She couldn't hold in her amusement any longer when he started to shake his head to get the water out of his hair. He suddenly looked up when he heard her let out a small giggle.

Rin blushed, "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. But, um, would you like a towel or something?"

The guy smiled and replied, "It's ok. Yeah, a towel would help." Rin nodded and went to the back of the store to get one. When she returned, he was looking at the rack of umbrellas. He muttered a small "Thanks," before accepting the towel.

Rin went back behind the counter and watched silently as he started to dry his hair. She tried but failed to stifle another giggle. He did look a bit funny with his hair sticking up at odd angles. He also looked extremely cute. He glanced up at her and caught her staring. She blushed again and tried to look like she was looking somewhere else.

A little while later, the rain had lessened and the formerly soaked guy was no longer, well, soaked. He had selected a navy colored umbrella and was paying for it at the counter. It was required to thank the customer for shopping at the store after they had paid and as Rin looked up, she was startled to find that he had beautiful, dark, chocolate-colored eyes.

"Thank you for shopping at Always and we hope you'll come back to shop here again."

He smiled and nodded and took his umbrella. As he was leaving, he looked up at Rin and grinned, "Thanks for the towel, and by the way, you look cute when you blush." Then he was gone.

--------

Rin sighed as she remembered what he had said, and then scowled. He had been teasing her! She had been nice enough and he had made fun of her! "Well!" she thought, "Next time he's stuck out in the rain without an umbrella I hope no one offers him a towel." And then, she mentally stuck her tongue out at him.

--------

A little while away, a certain brow haired guy was strolling down the streets thinking about a girl he had met last week at a convenience store. He, Kohaku, had forgotten to bring an umbrella out with him that morning when he was rushing to get to his college class on time. Later when he was walking home, it had started pouring and he was forced to run without an umbrella through the streets until there was a store where he could duck into to wait out the storm. He was trying to dry himself somewhat when he heard a small giggle. He looked up at the pretty, long haired girl who was working in the store. She had been so cute when she blushed and apologized for laughing at him. As he was leaving, he'd felt the urge to say something to her and he'd told her that she was cute when she blushed. It was later, after he'd gotten home, that he remembered that he had forgotten to get her name.

As Kohaku turned into the park, he decided to go back to the store when he had time and try to find out what that girl's name was. But then what? Would he just find out when her shifts were and go back to the store at those times? Or should he find out what here phone number is also and then call her? Suddenly, he heard a shout from ahead.

--------

Rin sighed as she got up and left the park to headback home, her mind still on the convenience store guy. "Aaaauuuh! Please shut up! It's not like you could suddenly just meet him again out of all the people in this huge city," she told her mind.

Abruptly, a shout from behind her broke through her thoughts, "Hey! Watch Out! Hey! Coming through!" Rin turned her head and her eyes widened slightly at the sight of a runaway cart full of vegetable- filled crates rolling downhill, coming right at her. Suddenly a pair of strong arms shot out and pulled her smack into a warm chest, causing both people to fall to the ground. Startled, she lifted her head and looked into a pair of dark brown eyes.

--------

Kohaku couldn't believe his luck. The girl he'd just saved was the same girl from the store. Now if he could just get his mouth open and say something.

A passerby beat him to it, "Hey? Are you okay?"

--------

Rin couldn't believe her eyes. The guy who just saved her was the same person who'd been on her mind almost all morning.

Then she heard someone ask, "Hey? Are you okay?"

---------

Still slightly fazed, Rin took a few second before looking up and answering, "Hi. Um, yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." The bystander nodded, satisfied, and continued on walking his dog. She looked back at Kohaku and softly said, "Thank you." She blushed and looked down. Kohaku smiled and got up. He offered her his hand and helped her to her feet. After she'd steadied herself, he popped the question.

"Would you like to walk with me?"

>>

Please review.


End file.
